The present invention relates to a connector especially adapted to externally connect a semiconductor device (which will be referred to as a "capsule" in this specification) to an electronic device.
Recently there have become available various types of capsules which are adapted to be externally connected to a desk-top computer so that various complex statistic or scientific calculations may be carried out. There are also available capsules adapted to be externally connected to a pocket-size, electronic translator so that translations among various languages such as English, German and French may be possible.
The prior art capsule connector has the defect that if a capsule has a large number of contacts, a considerably greater force is needed to mount or remove the capsule. In addition, for the mounting or removal of a capsule, a knob or the like must be provided. As a result, the overall thickness of the electronic device is increased.